1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping apparatus for pumping heavy viscous chemicals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the usual type of separate pumping apparatus which was adapted to be used with containers (drums, barrels, and the like) of liquid chemicals and the like for pumping of the liquid was an integral 12 volt motor driven pump having a suction pipe attached thereto. The suction pipe was inserted into an opening in the container and after the pumping was completed, the apparatus was lifted from the container and placed into the next container, which may or may not have been the same type of chemical. Thus, in the lifting of the suction pipe from one container to the next, there was a problem of dripping of the liquid therefrom, resulting in health or other hazards, particularly with poisonous or hazardous chemicals. Also, in moving from a container of one type of chemical to another, there was the problem of contamination and mixing thereof of one with another caused by the residual chemicals left in the pump and suction pipe from the pumping of the previous chemicals and the like. Also, many times the user of the pump would not clean the pump and certain chemicals caused clogging or rusting thereof, necessitating the replacement with new parts or a new pump. Further, there had been no completely satisfactory 12 volt pumping apparatus for pumping heavy viscous chemicals.